Absolutely Alice
by LilScarlettFire
Summary: A lot has happened since Alice left the Underland. Some of it good, some of it bad, but nobody ever could forget the Girl that saved them All. Now a new threat is rising in the Underland- a threat that could destroy them all- and it is up to Alice to save them. But any sort of vicotry requires sacrifice and for Alice to win she has to gove up on something that she holds very dear.
1. Prologue

I do not own Alice in Wonderland- the book or the movie version- and I do not claim any of the characters invloved except for the ones that I might add.

* * *

**Prologue**

_Alice found herself climbing out of a strange rabbit hole wearing the same worn dress and shoes that she had only minutes before at her engagement party… _

_She looked around, seeing the white stones of the Ascot Mansion in the distance behind the tree and the rabbit hole._

_I must have fallen down that hole and hit my head._

_She peered down at her muddy dress and pulled a few twigs from her long golden hair._

_I must look a fright… Mother will not be happy about this._

_Mother! Hamish! The Party! I wonder how long that I've been gone!_

_Quickly as she could she brushed off her dress and began walking back towards the mansion, all the while clutching a strange smooth object between her fingers._

_When she arrived everybody looked up. _

"_Alice?" Hamish asked, his voice sounding both hopeful and puzzled as he looked over to her, taking in her bedraggled clothing and loose hair. Her mother and Mr Ascot both shared the same comical expression of concern and confusion while her sister Margaret just looked worried. Mrs Ascot looked annoyed._

"_Good Lord…" Started Mr Ascot and Alice felt like grinning at the expression on his face, "Are you all right?"_

"_What happened to you?" Her mother asked, quickly._

"_I fell down a hole and hit my head," Alice said without thinking, telling them all what she believed had happened to her._

_She looked towards Hamish, sighing at the hopeful expression on his face._

_No doubt he thinks I'm back to accept his "proposal."_

_A part of Alice didn't understand. They had never been friends and Alice had no doubt in mind that Hamish had only proposed to her because of her high social standing and her pretty face rather than for any feelings he could've felt for her._

_He thinks I'm an airhead… who spends her time thinking crazy and impossible things._

_Mad things. For just a second a pale face and intense green eyes flashed to her mind, twirling around her like spirals from the dreams she used to have when she was just six years old but as soon as the thoughts came they disappeared._

She looked back at the crowd and shook her head slightly. Minutes before she had seriously been considering his "proposal". Her family wanted her too… He was a Lord and she never did want to become a burden on her mother… But now Alice knew that she could never accept him.

She didn't know when that had changed but It just had.

Finally she spoke, letting the words that had come so strongly to her mind when she woke up find meaning through her voice.

"I'm sorry, Hamish," she said slowly, "I can't marry you."

Everybody in the crowd looked surprised and a few shared the same disapproving expression. Hamish's face was a mixture of confusion and sorrow.

Alice forced herself to continue, finally allowing the small inner voice inside her to be heard, "You're not the right man for me," she paused to glance at Lady Ascot's scowling face and added, "Plus, I'd have trouble with your digestion."

She walked down the steps of the gazebo and took the hands of her sister, Margaret.

"I love you, Margaret. But this is my life and I'll decide what to do with it."

He sister smiled warmly at her and the expression on her face almost reminded Alice of someone she had met before. A woman with white hair and the kindest eyes…

_Somebody I met in a dream…_

Alice shook her head and turned to glare at Lowell- her sisters lowly husband- "You're lucky to have my sister for you wife, Lowell."

She walked a single step, delivering her message, "You be good to her and I'll be watching _very_ closely."

She walked on to the next person, taking the white gloved hands in her own, "There's no prince, Aunt Imogen. You need to talk to someone about these delusions."

She walked on quickly, not wanting to see the heartbroken expression on the older woman's face. The next woman that she happened to walk past was glaring at Alice with contempt.

"I happen to love rabbits. Especially white ones."

She walked past the Ascot's without stopping and took her mother's hands.

Her voice was soft, "Don't worry, Mother. I'll find something useful to do with my life."

Then she glanced up at the Chattaway sisters, taking in their identical faces and striped gowns. A picture of two boys wearing identical shirts and arguing consistently came to mind but Alice pushed it away and she said, cryptically, "You two remind me of some funny boys I met in a dream."

Everyone was silent for a moment before Lord Ascot stepped forward. "You've left me out."

"No, I haven't Sir," Alice intoned, smiling slightly with the prospect of fulfilling her father's dream," You and I have business to discuss."

Lord Ascot looked curious for a minute before he glanced at the guests. Alice could only guess how he must have felt at that moment. Everyone was staring at them!

Amazingly he kept his cool and asked calmly, "Shall we speak in the study?"

Alice smiled again and turned to walk away; heading for the Ascot mansion with business ventures fresh in her mind. At the last moment a brilliant memory flashed though her mind of a strange man in bizarre clothing doing an outlandish, unbelievable dance.

_The maddest man I'd ever meet._ She thought to herself, instantly recognising him, _and probably the best._

She shook her head and grinned as she turned back to the crowd, letting go of the urge. She pulled up her dress slightly so that they could all see the bottom of her legs- along with her _lack of _stockings- and she mimicked the dance that she could remember so clearly in her mind.

_Futterwacken._

She clutched the vial in her hand and turned to walk off.

_It was only a dream, right? _As much as she tried to convince herself of that something nagged at the back of her mind.

_It couldn't have been more than a dream, Alice. Even if you wanted it to be…_

She walked silently towards the mansion but as soon as she was out of view from the eyes of the prying guests she stopped to glance down at the small, smooth object in her palm.

It was a vial- no bigger than her index finger to be sure- half filled with a strange purple liquid.

_Blood of the Jabberwocky._

Alice shook her head, confusion filling her mind. She didn't know where she got it and she didn't know what it did.

_But I promised to go back one day…_

* * *

So that's it for the Prologue. The next chapter will be when all the action starts. Don't forget to review. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 1

I still don't own Alice in Wonderland (the movie or the book) but any character that I may add through the progress of this story is completely my own (unless it's not.) Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**6 Months Later**_

Alice stood on the deck of the ship, looking out towards the sea as they all finally sailed away from the Chinese harbour.

_It will be a while before I go home yet…_ Alice thought to herself, feeling a little sad, _it's a pity I won't be there for my birthday._

Suddenly a small, brilliant blue butterfly landed on her shoulder.

"Hello, Absolem," she said softly, the name coming to her indistinctly. She continued to stare out to sea, wishing that she could see her mother and sister now. Wishing that she could see the others as well…

"Hello, Alice," a deep voice, chimed next to her ear and Alice jumped, looking around cautiously. It was only her on this side of the ship. She must have imagined that voice… though it did sound so familiar.

"I'm hearing things now…" Alice said softly, shaking her head.

"Stupid Girl…"

She looked around again, sure that she had heard something this time but curiously enough the voice seemed to be coming from the strange blue butterfly on her shoulder.

"Excuse me?" Alice asked softly, not expecting it to answer. The butterfly flew to perch on the railing in front of her.

"Underland needs it champion, Stupid Girl and unfortunately for us you were the only one who qualified."

Alice almost fell off the edge of the ship when she jumped away from the butterfly that seemed to be talking to her. A small stream of smoke whipped around her and instinctively she coughed a faint memory coming to her mind.

"Absolem?"

If I could even be possible the butterfly nodded slowly, " I'm Absolem but the question that you need to ask yourself, stupid girl is _who are you?"_

"I'm Alice!" She said and the butterfly circled around her head,

"We shall see."

Suddenly it flew off… towards the cabins. Her cabin to be precise. Alice brushed a hand across her forehead and turned to follow.

_Was she dreaming?_

She knew that she couldn't possibly be when Lord Ascot stopped her. "Alice! We have finally set sail back for London as you may have guessed! This idea of yours has been so brilliant. Brilliant but mad! Thank you so much for agreeing to become an apprentice with the company!"

Alice smiled, "It was no trouble at all, Sir. All this…" she gestures around her at the ship, "Was my father's every hope and dream. It feels like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders knowing that I could accomplish the dream that he set out to…"

"Time is ticking, Alice," came the solemn voice of the butterfly, "You'd best hurry if you want to make it in time for Occorus day."

Alice shook her head turning back to the man who she had looked up to like a father in the last 6 months, "I'm terribly sorry; Sir but you must excuse me. I am feeling rather tired and would like to get a quick nap in before…"

"Before the voyage starts for good?"

She nods, trying her best to look convincingly tired.

Lord Ascot nods and Alice walks away slowly towards her cabin. Absolem is sitting on top of her cabinet.

Unconsciously Alice walks to the cabinet and digs out the small vial that she woke up with on the day of her engagement party. The butterfly nods again and all but fades from her view.

"FairFarren, Alice. I will see you again very soon."

Alice looks towards the strange liquid in the vial taking it its strange purple colour. She had a strange urge to drink it. _But why would I do that? It could be poisonous._

Still Alice unclipped the lid of the vial and tipped it towards her lips. _Maybe nothing will happen. _She thought to herself. _But I have to drink this now._

She raised the vial to her lips and drank the remainder of the strange purple liquid, not even taking a single step before the room- Her cabin room- began to fade from her view.

_What have I done? It was probably poison!_

Suddenly she was falling again, done a long familiar rabbit hole that she'd seen before somewhere. She was falling, crashing into strange dirt walls and abandoned bookshelves. A piano crashed besides her and Alice couldn't help the scream that erupted from her throat. A minute later she landed on a strange red bed before she bounced tumbling down another strange tunnel.

She felt like she had been falling forever when she crashed through a layer of strange black and white tiles, landing painfully on the ground.

_Where am I? _She thought, sitting up only to find herself staring straight at a strange, old fashioned chandelier.

Her hair was standing up straight on her head. _Wait, what? _She thought to herself._ Am I… sitting on the ceiling? _

At that moment gravity realised its mistake and Alice when tumbling to the strange checkerboard flooring that she'd crashed through only moments before.

She sat up again, hoping that the roof wouldn't cave in on her and looked around, seeing four somewhat familiar looking doors that she instantly guessed were all locked and a small glass table.

She went to the table picking up the tiny wooden key and looked towards all four of the doors. It was too small to properly fit in any of them…

A tiny wooden door on the other side of the room caught her attention and slowly she took the key and walked towards it. The key fit perfectly in the lock and when she pushed the door open Alice could see light… and what looked like a beautiful garden.

_But I'm too small to properly fit through there!_ She thought to herself. That's when she noticed the small, clear bottle on the table clearly labelled "Drink Me."

Carefully she stooped down to place the key on the ground before she took a tiny sip from the glass bottle.

"_It is only a dream…" _she reasoned with herself.

In the distance vices could almost be heard, "It's the right Alice, this time, isn't it McTwisp?"

"To be sure of it…"

Suddenly she began to shrink until she was dwarfed in the colourless travelling gown that had once fit her so well.

She crawled out, adjusting her shift so that it fit her like a little-to-large dress. Then she looked around and spotted the tiny wooden key again- now perfect size for her miniature hands- sitting next to small cake labelled "eat me."

_It will make me grow again! _She thought to herself, pulling the tiniest piece from the cake and sliding it into her other hand. She picked up the key then and walked towards the wooden door, now perfect size for her shrunken size.

At the last moment she wondered, _did I actually do it right this time?_

* * *

That's it for Chapter 1. Thanks for reading. If you liked it then please review. And if you didn't... review anyway and tell me what I can do to make it better. Either way... I live for reviews. Thanks again for reading. LSF


End file.
